percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
An Extremely Boring Story
WARNING! You are reading an extremely boring story. You may continue if you wish, though side-effects include but are not limited to: *Being bored *Writing horrible music *Having dirty feet *Sleeping for eternity *A strong desire to stalk Lenobia *Dying alone *Becoming a cat lady *Cancer *Falling down stairs and out windows more then the average person *Expecting mothers: Congrats *Itchy feet *A huge uncontrollable mustache *Internal bleeding *Suddenly having Aulophobia (The fear of flutes) *Becoming blind and deaf *Not being able to taste chilly anymore *Thinking that you're a cat *Suddenly you become allergic of water and food *Believing you're a "Wild Man" and travelling off into the forest to live off the land and living in trees. *Becoming...Dun dun dun duhhhh NORMAL~! I mean let's face it, you wouldn't read mystuff if you were normal How this works How this works is I'll ask you a question. Like: It's Nine A.M. What do you do? *Stay in bed *Get up and feed the dog Then there's choices and stuff...yuh... "Chapter One" Travis Stoll is hitting on you, what do you do? ' I slap him Congrats, he hates you. He turns and walks away. A short while later Connor comes and demands why you were horrible to his brother, '''Continue to "Chapter Two: A" ' Flirt back Congrats, you've freaked him out. He runs away, screaming. Huh, didn't think you were that bad lookin', did ya? Clarisse storms up to you and demands to know why you were hitting on her boyfriend. 'Continue to "Chapter Two: B" ' "Chapter Two: A" Explain what happened You explain what happened, about how he was flirting with you. You explain that his brother's gross and you don't want to even be flirted with by him and the thought makes you want to vomit. He appologizes and asks you out to dinner to make up for your tramatic experenece. '''Continue to "Chater Three: A" Slap him too You've also slapped Connor. You're obviously making a name for yourself around camp. Connor cries, calls you a rather horrid name and runs to tell Chiron. You are now grounded to dish-duty for the next three years. Continue to "Chapter Three: B" "Chapter Two: B" You didn't know. You explain how you didn't know Travis and Clairsse were going out. You apologize. Though Clairsse doesn't apologize. She slaps you extremely hard. Continue to "Chapter Three: A" Clairsse, You're ugly. You explain that she's ugly and Travis would much rather to date you. She takes terrible offence to this and decides to whip out her electric taser-stick. Continue to "Chapter Three: B" "Chapter Three: A" You agree You say "Sure, I'd love to" Maybe this'll lead to something further. Or maybe it'll trainwreck. Continue to "Chapter Four: A" You rudely do not accept You tell Connor that he's extremely ugly ad you'd rather date a donkey. Continue to "Chapter Four: B" ''' "Chapter Three: B" You cry. Enough said. You cry. '''Continue to "Chapter Four: A" You whip out your most trusty weapon! Your book. Yuh, you stand there with your 2,829 page book held high with Pride!...Until your tasered. Then, you run away. Continue to "Chapter Four: B" "Chapter Four" You die. What did you get in the end I bought a pony and lived in the forest I got a bowl of soup I died. GElrgernhkfndgvbt rFERfrwdg Note: This was because I was bored. It was a joke. No hate comments, please. ' 'Lenobia Nikki Nelson Daughter of Hermera(Die) 08:09, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Lenobia Category:An Extremely Boring Story